Homesick
by ToTheMoonIvan
Summary: Bilbo complains about how uncomfortable Mirkwood is until a certain blue-hooded dwarf puts a stop to it.


Bilbo was homesick. He missed his cozy little hobbit hole. He missed the fire in the fire place, the food in his pantries and the pillows on his bed. Oh, _his bed_! How could he forget his bed?! The most wonderful invention in all the lands. He would have given anything to be back in Bag-End, far away from the dark, damp and cold that constantly loomed around them in the depths of Mirkwood forest. The hobbit hoped that simply imagining himself back inside his underground abode would make his hardship a bit better, but sadly, it was only working in causing himself to miss Hobbiton even more than the moment before.

_I could be in bed right now_, Bilbo thought, _I could be enjoying a nice cup of tea by a warm fire, this very moment. But no, I'm in the middle of the wilderness. Hungry and miserable. How ironic would it be for a hobbit to die of starvation!_

Bilbo let out a somewhat defeated sigh. Gandalf certainly couldn't have been in his right mind when he put the hobbit to the task of being a burglar. Especially when the stuff from which he was supposed to burgle came from the hoard of a dragon! The thirteen dwarfs sleeping around him could attest to the fact that they too could not believe the aging wizards choice.

_Blast that Gandalf! I'll certainly have to give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him!_, the hobbit pulled his makeshift blanket closer to his chin, unable to contain his shivers. This awful time could have been somewhat alleviated by a fire, but unfortunately the times they tried to have one going not only brought on a slew of unnerving gazes from the creatures of the forest, but also hundreds of giant moths which then attracted dozens of giant bats. At the time it seemed more reasonable to just go without considering the possible danger and annoyances that came with it, but now Bilbo was thoroughly regretting not being a bit more adamant about the whole thing.

It wasn't as if their current camp site wasn't perfect for a fire. They managed to stumble upon a small clearing, still surrounded by trees but spaced enough apart that one wasn't forced to sleep on roots. Bilbo was nestled against one of these said trees, glancing around from beneath his blanket at the huddled, sleeping forms of his dwarf company. Though the dark made it hard, almost impossible, to tell if anyone was there, the occasional snore reassured the hobbit that they had not gotten up and left without him. The thick foliage that grew in Mirkwood refused to allow even a tiny sliver of light through. For all the group knew, they could have been going around in circles the whole time they had been there. The thought of running so low on supplies and having made so little progress made Bilbo moan audibly. He was still of sound enough mind to know that lamenting over his current situation wasn't going to make it any better, but that didn't put a stop to him doing it, especially when his empty stomach gave additional sounds of protest.

Unbeknownst to Bilbo, the leader of the company was making a futile attempt at sleep nearby. Thorin rolled his eyes at Bilbo's fidgeting and noises. He watched as the Halfling moaned and groaned in the dark and could not help but become annoyed. _Childish_, he thought, _we're all in the same situation yet he is the only one complaining with such fervor_. He pressed his broad back firmly against the trunk of his chosen tree and frowned. Surprisingly enough, he had been forced to sleep in situations more uncomfortable than this. If he was to even think about getting any sleep, the dwarf king was going to have to do something to quell the burglar.

Quietly, Thorin stood from his resting place, stretched his aching, tired body and made his way over to where Bilbo was. He might not have been able to fill the hobbits belly or relieve him of his weariness, but at least he could put a dent in the cold and shivers. The dwarf draped his hood and cape around Bilbo, eliciting a gasp from the smaller male. Thorin did this without a word of explanation and was back at his chosen tree before Bilbo had a chance to properly react. _Hopefully that will calm him enough to quiet down for even a little while_, Thorin sighed and tried his best to stay warm inside his coat.

Bilbo was certainly surprised by this, as well as appreciative. It wasn't much, but it was something, and that was definitely better than nothing. He adjusted the cape so his feet were covered and almost felt like he could try sleeping. _It would be impolite of me to sleep without properly thanking the one who gave me his cape_, Bilbo thought. He brought a corner of the cape closer to his eyes in an attempt at making out the color. It was a light blue from what he could tell, and the only one in the troop with a light blue cape was-

_Thorin!_

The hobbit could hardly believe that the dwarf king would be the one to give up his cape. He didn't really even make the top five in the list of dwarfs he thought would do anything for him. Bilbo was rather touched. He had gone this whole time thinking that perhaps Thorin didn't like him, yet here he was huddled selfishly beneath the homeless dwarf's cape. _Mother would be thoroughly ashamed of you, Bilbo_, he shook his head, _this simply won't do_.

Bilbo gathered his blanket and capes before making his way over to Thorin. He knelt down by the dwarf, who was resting against the tree with his pack as a pillow, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Thorin," he whispered, "are you awake?"

Thorin did not respond immediately in the hopes that Bilbo would go away and conversation could be avoided. He sighed and figured the hobbit merely wanted to thank him and allowed him the chance to do so. "Aye, I'm awake."

He listened to the hobbit shuffle and rustle the ground around them and was suddenly wrapped not only in blankets and capes, but in a pair of arms. _Good heavens what in the name of Mahal is he doing?,_ Thorin stiffened against Bilbo and growled, "Unhand me!" he whispered loudly. He did not want to alarm the others just because the hobbit was being a bit queer.

"I'm returning the favor. It was very kind of you to give me your cape but I cannot rest peacefully knowing you'd be colder than I was before the gesture." It was an awkward sight to see if one could see in the dark. With Thorin being a good head taller than Bilbo, the hobbit was met with a face full of the dwarf's long locks that made his nose itch most unbearably. Plus, due to the differences in sizes, his arms couldn't quite get around the width of the other male.

Thorin let out a frustrated sigh and whispered, "I only did it because you're essential to our trip. I cannot have you freezing to death before we even get out of Mirkwood." There was a hint of care and concern in his voice, but would never admit it if questioned about it. He rolled over so that now he was face to face with the Halfling, then wrapped his arms around him, "There. If we're going to do this, then it needs to be in a way that makes sense."

Bilbo was thankful for the darkness because it did an excellent job of hiding the blush that now heated up his ears and cheeks. _I don't think I've ever been in such an intimate position like this with anyone my entire life_, Bilbo internally chuckled, aware of the fact that Thorin probably wouldn't appreciate such a silly thought.

"I'm not sure why we weren't doing this from the start. I'm warming up already." Bilbo laughed quietly and outwardly at this.

Thorin grunted and shifted in his spot, "I'd rather not sleep while embraced in the arms of someone who wasn't my intended, let alone someone I hardly know."

"Well I appreciate the gesture nonetheless, Thorin."

"…I suppose I appreciate yours as well, Bilbo."

Thorin holding Bilbo provided much more warmth than it would have had if they kept it the way, and despite the damp ground and the unforgiving tree trunks against which they lay, the two actually managed to get a bit of sleep. Surely once everyone else had arisen from their slumbers, the dwarf king and the burglar would get a good deal of ribbing about their cuddling if anyone managed to see it. But for now, they did not care. They would be out of this wretched situation soon enough. Bilbo would have his hobbit hole and Thorin would have his mountain. They would not have to worry about being cold, or hungry or lost.

_I suppose he isn't such a bad fellow after all_, Bilbo thought to himself with a smile, _once we're done with this journey I might even invite him over for tea._

They'd definitely be able to put up a nice fire then.


End file.
